Foreigner
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: A strange new foreigner who says strange things appears in the land DunBroch. As summer approaches, Kenda, the foreigner, becomes very skittish around everyone. When the raven that had been accompanying here flies away, she vanishes into the night.
1. Chapter 1

It was halfway through spring; the witch was back in the forest, and the episode of the bear curse long behind the people of DunBroch. One day, when Merida was riding Angus by a cove, she noticed something. A large, black raven staring at her, it was very unnerving. Merida hopped off Angus, and the raven flew off.

But it was where it flew to that drew her attention.

The raven landed on a small boat, or, rather, what was left. A pole and other fragments were left, and as she walked over there, the raven seemed to be interested in something.

That something turned out to be a girl.

Her skin is slightly darker than Merida's and she had black hair. She looked older than Merida too.

"Hello?" Merida asks, poking the girl with her bow, which she always carried.

"Ugh…who are you?" the girl asked groggily, with a wisp of a strange, foreign accent.

"Merida, princess of DunBroch…Scotland," Merida answered.

"Oh good, then I know where I am. I'm Kenda," the girl said, meeting Merida's light, bright blue eyes with her own grey ones. And they held coldness, not the warmth she seemed to be trying to show. Merida notices the clothing she's wearing is in tatters, holes all over the place, and she had…a bow. Kenda catches her staring.

"That's my bow, unfortunately the arrows got swept away with the rest of the boat," Kenda said, standing up, and holding her bow. Merida stood straight up, and she has to tilt her head to stare into Kenda's eyes. Kenda's eyes were just above Merida's head.

"Where are ye from?" Merida finally asks, after getting over that the foreigner is taller than her.

"Nowhere near here. Are you going to take me, princess, to your castle? Or should I just stay here?" Kenda asked, raising an eyebrow. Merida huffed, and walked back to Angus. Angus gave Kenda a look of nervousness. But he gave a look of pure terror to the raven.

"If you go slowly, I'll just follow you," Kenda said to Merida. Merida hopped onto Angus, the burly black horse with white in his face and had socks, began walking. As Kenda followed, Merida decided to leave her; after all, this girl was very rude to her. As she had Angus cantering, which he was glad to do, she didn't notice the raven was right above her.

When she stopped at the stables and got off Angus.

"Looks like we lost her, Angus," Merida said, panting from the adrenaline.

"Not really," Kenda says, startling Merida. She tosses a bag of oats to Merida. Kenda is sweaty, but barely winded.

"How-" Merida began, but Kenda cut her off.

"I ran. Your horse isn't the quietest. I'll just go meet your parents. See y'all." And she walked off.

_What are y'all? _Merida thinks. _This foreigner just gets weirder and weirder._ Merida shook her head.

When Merida finished putting Angus up, she went up to the castle, as she approached the dining hall/throne room, she heard voices.

"Aye, ye can stay here as long as ye need!" Merida heard King Fergus, her father, say. She walked in.

Fergus and Queen Elinor, her mother, were sitting on their thrones, with Kenda starting to stand.

"Merida!" Elinor said, "Kenda says you brought here from a cove."

"Kinda…," Merida mutters.

Later, at dinner, Kenda had been invited to be with the family.

"So, Kenda," Elinor started, "where are ye from?" Merida knew Kenda wouldn't answer…or at least give a straight answer.

"That's not relevant. It's far from here anyways," Kenda said tersely. Elinor seemed a bit taken aback by the answer, and even Merida, who had had to deal with her earlier, was surprised. Earlier, she had an air of arrogance, now, it was anger and annoyance. Kenda seemed to compose herself.

"Sorry, but my is Kenda and that's all you need to know…," Kenda trailed off.

"So…uh…what are ye wearin'?" Fergus asked. Elinor smacks him. Kenda giggles, sounding human.

"Ah…clothing. Just some trousers and a shirt I was given before boarding the ship…which crashed…" Queen Elinor looked a bit shocked when Kenda said trousers, but to Merida, it made sense. It didn't look like a dress or kilt anyhow. Plus, it defiantly said she wasn't Scottish…wait…

"How are ye able to understand and speak to us?" Merida asked. Kenda shrugged.

"Well, it'd be bad to not know the language. I can speak a few languages…three? I think, so…what're y'all lookin' at?" Kenda asked, as everyone had started looking at her after she said how many languages she spoke.  
"Well…," Kenda started, pushing her half-finished plate away, "I'm tired, so where am I staying?" Kenda asked, suddenly nervous. Fergus called Maudie.

"I have one question though," Elinor said, "how old are ye?"

"Eighteen, I was born in early spring," Kenda answered as Maudie led her to her room.

The next day, Lord Dingwall along with his son, Eoghan Dingwall, arrived.

"Hello princess," Eoghan said.

"Hello…Dingwall," Merida said, smiling nervously.

"Call me Eoghan, 'tis me name, after all," Eoghan says. As the two walked around the castle, Merida couldn't get rid of him; Merida finally asked why he was here.

"Well, father has business with yer father, and he decided I needed to spend time with ye."

"Oh…I suppose that makes sense."

"Who is _that_?" Eoghan asked, pointing out at the archery yards as they approached them. They were behind the said archer by a good bit, a few several yards. Hopefully the person couldn't hear them.

"Kenda…our guest," Merida said bitterly.

That's when Kenda got all twenty arrows, Merida counted, into the bullseye in less than a minute.

"She's good…," Eoghan commented, amazed.

"Looks like I have competition," Merida said with her mouth agape.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I'll do well with this, seeing as it's been a few days and I'm taking my time. (Sorta) Well…procrastinating, but whatever! Anyways…Uhh…Oh, DoubleTehBrony, no time travel is in this fic. Sorry.**

Within a few days, people had gotten used to Kenda's presence.

All except Merida.

It was currently dark, and Merida walked up to Kenda who was standing near the edge of the wall in one of the towers. A guard was walking on the ground far below them.

"What is your business here?" Kenda asked, fiddling with her bow string.

"You."

"Why me? Surely I'm not that interesting." Kenda wasn't facing her.

"Liar. You are the talk of the castle. Yer the most interesting person here!" Merida shouted at Kenda, going a little red in the face.

"Jealous, are we, princess?" Kenda asked as she turned around.

"N-No! I'm not! Ye shouldn't be here!" Merida yelled, flushing. Kenda nocked an arrow and looked down at the guard.

"You ask for me to not be a guest?" Kenda asked as she let go.

"FOOL!" Merida screamed. But then she heard the thunk and the man continued to walk, though he looked around. Merida was confused, but then realized that Kenda had shifted her arms to the left by mere centimeters before firing.

"What the-"Merida started to ask, then realized Kenda was gone.

Over a period of a week while Eoghan was there, Kenda lightened up and decided to have mock tournaments with Merida.

Needless to say, the princess was not pleased with the winner every time.

"I can't help it," Kenda said, "If I did, it'd be cheating. Wait a minute…"  
"You're so clueless, worse than Eoghan here," Merida told her, gesturing to the Dingwall heir. He nodded before he realized what Merida said "Hey!" but the two ignored him.

"Yeah…No, you've had your moments and I have had mine. Your brothers are nicer than y'all." Kenda walked off.

"Seems you two are hitting it off," Eoghan told Merida as he collected arrows from the freshly green grass.

"What do ye mean?" Merida turned to him as she asked this.

"Well…I just mean that…You were always so…What's the word?" he asked, looking at her. The sky was blue with a soft breeze and barely a cloud in the sky.

"Antagonistic. According to me mother, of course."  
"Of course," Eoghan replied standing up straight with the arrows in his hand. Merida was sweaty and slightly out of breath. Eoghan was about to speak again when they heard some shouting.

"Sounds like...," Eoghan began to say.  
It was Vailean Macintosh, or as you may know him, Young Macintosh. Merida groaned when she saw familiar figures that identified them as members of the Macintosh clan.

"Why hello Merida," Vailean greeted, turning the flirt on. Merida rolled her eyes, when someone shouted from the gates.

"Sounds like the MacGuffins are here," Eoghan said. This time Vailean groaned. After a short time they heard them coming in and were summoned into the dining hall where a feast had been prepared. An entourage of twenty men had come with each clan.

"_More company," _Merida grumbled, and spotted a servant practically pushing Kenda down the stairs. She giggled, especially as her father put a large arm around her shoulders and introduced her.

"Lords! This is Kenda of…Well, not Scotland."  
"She's beautiful," Vailean commented, and the others looked at him. He turned red, but then just glared at them.

_Oh dear… _Merida thought. _What is Kenda going to cause now?_

At supper Kenda sat with the triplets, and they seemed to be conspiring to do something.

That something was revealed later.

As the men were laughing and Merida was talking with her mother when the room was filled with smoke. When it finally cleared.

"I'M BLUE!" Vailean screamed and ran from the room. Everyone was, including Kenda.

"Little traitors. I'll get them later," Kenda said to herself, going back to the not-blue-food. A lot of it was missing, but it seemed that the triplets had stolen some Macintosh paint and painted everyone blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenda did get her revenge.

She painted the triplets and their room pink.

How she got the pink is still a mystery.

But she and Merida got closer as friends, and as a result of this, the lords-to-be got closer to her.

And that led to some issues…

"I'm the handsomest, I pick!" Vailean declared one morning when he, Eoghan, and Young MacGuffin, or Duncan, were gathered at one of the towers to have a discussion.

So far it was more of an argument than a discussion.

"So?" Eoghan challenged, then shut up and went quiet.

"So what?" Vailean asked as he got down to Eoghan's level and looked him in the eye.

"N-nothing," Eoghan stuttered, losing his confidence. Duncan said something in Doric, but neither of them understood.

"What on earth are you saying Duncan?" Vailean asked. Duncan left, shuffling. Vailean rolled his eyes. Eoghan then left as well.

-Line break-

Kenda was in the room they had given her, having a staring contest with a raven sitting at the door. Merida opened the door and the raven flew off.

"What was that?" asked the ever curious Merida, who had only gotten a glimpse of the bird.

"A bird," Kenda answered, making it clear that was all she was going to say.

"Mum says we need to spend time with the boys," Merida, then got Kenda's curious gaze, "The Lords' sons, not me brothers."

"Oh. Sounds fun," Kenda replied sarcastically as she stood up from where she had been sitting on the bed. Merida rolled her eyes and took the lead.

They found Duncan first, and he began to stammer in his Doric. Kenda muttered something, but Merida didn't hear her. And even if she had, she wouldn't have understood.

Duncan was blushing, and trying to communicate with Merida.

"Duncan…Scottish, please?" Merida asked. This made Duncan turn redder.

"O-Okay Princess-s Mer-rida," he answered.

"Just Merida Duncan, we've been over this," Merida told him, causing Duncan to blush more. Kenda was watching the whole exchange with an amused expression.

After a short exchange, they all went outside where they found Vailean practicing his swordsmanship and Eoghan was his practice dummy. Needless to say, Vailean was beating Eoghan.

Eoghan gave them a wave with a bruised and battered arm. Vailean turned his head and saw them. He gave a small smile when he spotted Kenda. Kenda looked away, not pleased with this attention.

"So Kenda, how do you like a guy with a sword?" Vailean asked her, straight to the point. Everyone turned to Kenda. She had a scowl on her face.

"I'm automatically attracted to a guy with a sword, but thank you for your concern," Kenda told him, putting him down. Eoghan stood up.

"I-I saw flowers at your door this morning," Eoghan said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Was that you?" Kenda asked her eyes bugging out a bit. Eoghan just blushed a dark red in answer. Merida shook her head, while she might like Kenda a lot better, she didn't like the drama it had brought.

"I…Well; I don't appreciate flowers from people I don't know well. Actually only one…I accept gifts from nobody," Kenda answered, covering up her slip-up. But it was too late.

And the boys knew then and there it was hopeless.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the Lords had left, spring was coming to an end. Kenda was sitting in her bedroom, and she was staring down the raven. It seemed to be speaking silently with her and flew off. Kenda sighed and got up.

That day, she didn't talk a lot, but nobody really though anything was wrong.

Three days later…

"Kenda! Will you-"Hamish started to ask, but Kenda ignored him and disappeared down a corridor. The triplets all looked at each other. _That…that was weird._ They communicated silently.

Kenda had gone outside and was shooting with Merida. Merida had noticed her odd behavior, but had yet to confront her about it. She didn't know the depths of Kenda's personality.

But when they went to feed Angus, Kenda said _nothing._ Usually she was speaking to Angus, teasing him and such. So, Merida decided to confront her, but never got the chance.

Merida didn't want a public argument.

The next day, Kenda avoided her, and when she finally got her act together to confront her the morning after…

Kenda was gone.

"What do ye mean she's gone?" Fergus asked, clearly caught by surprise by this.

"Her room is empty and looks as if it was never slept in," Merida answered. Elinor was in deep thought.

Fergus sighed, "Well, I suppose we'll look for 'er, but I have hopes up. She's probably left for good. The Lords are coming back; we have some other things to discuss. So their boys may or may not come." Fergus got up and limped from the dining hall. Merida groaned, because she couldn't with the fighting…or them trying to court her.

"Try and relax Merida, they are not here yet," Elinor told her.

The next two days passed with no incident, the Lords came with groups of men, though their sons did not accompany them (which Merida was glad for). Kenda was not found.

But on the morning when they decided to give up…

"INVADERS!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in forever. One, writer's block and two, broken internet for at least two months. Well, I'll post now while I can. On to the story!**

Immediately, every able-bodied man prepared to fight. Merida got her bow and several arrows (though she was ordered to remain in the castle unless she had to flee).

A battle began and arrows and spears flew, blocking out the sun. It became chaotic after only thirty minutes.

The invaders were fighting outside as others somehow got into the lower levels and burst out. It soon became apparent how they had gotten in.

They were children. And small ones at that, not much older than ten or so, older than the princes though. But these children had weapons and were clearly ready for battle.

Unfortunately for the Scots, they didn't want to fight them at the beginning. After the children took down some of the guards, and shown they were fine with killing and fighting…It was game on.

Merida shot down several warriors, some who just disappeared into the throngs of the many fighting people and so she couldn't be sure they were dead.

"AH!" Merida screamed as a soldier, about her age, cut her arm with a dagger. She had no close range weapons on her and so had to improvise. Merida whacked the boy over the head before he could land another strike on her and a stray arrow shot him in the neck. He made a choking sound before crumpling beneath her.

Merida was breathing hard, but nocked another arrow and ran from the scene to try and find a better place to begin fighting again. The sounds of yelling and screaming were getting louder. One of the Scots sent a small boy flying and Merida didn't stop to see where he landed.

"Argh! Curse ye outsiders!" Fergus yelled from afar. Merida ran towards the source and was stopped by a sword appearing before her.

"Stop or I shall be forced to kill you," a calm, masculine voice said. Merida reluctantly complied and glanced over. Her eyes widened in shock and she nearly stumbled back.

A man had a spear in one hand and a sword in the other. The sword was edging towards Merida's throat and the spear was held back in an easy, but ready hold. But the most shocking thing about this man was his appearance. His clothes suggested being from a well-to-do family because of the quality, but they were not taken care of like other nobles would have their clothes. He wore blue and brown, but it was plain. It was his physical appearance that was truly shocking.

He had white hair, white face, white hands, pink eyes and mouth that have never been seen by the princess before. He was an albino, but Merida would not know that. The people of this time would not…

"Come with me," he said, lowering the sword and gesturing with his head for her to go forward. Scowling at him, she complied and went were he had asked.

Merida, as they pair walked, began to hear the sounds of the battle ending. And it was not in her people's favor. The two walked through blood and men from the albino's side were dragging bodies away.

At last, they came to a room and the albino sheathed his sword.

"I am Berwyn, Prince of Wales…Enter now or my father will have your head," Berwyn said and Merida opened the door, trying to think of how to overcome the man. Those thoughts were ended as she saw her mother and father.

"Mum! Dad!" Merida shouted, running towards her parents. Fergus was cuffed and his peg leg tied to the chair he was seated in. Elinor was a bit further away and was imprisoned in a chair by a guard holding a sword to her throat and holding her long hair.

"I am King Gruffudd…and I shall be taking this land," a stout man said as he entered. He was the opposite of Berwyn with dark hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

"That traitor Kenda led you here, didn't she?" Fergus growled, overcome with rage at seeing the other kind. King Gruffudd scoffed.

"Yes…She _should_ have, but she failed to meet us at the cove," the King said, "But the crow may have been your enemy more than the girl, as he was trained to come to us that you suspected nothing if you did not execute _Kenda_." He said Kenda with scorn and distaste.

After a stare down between Fergus and Gruffudd, in which Fergus was about to start shouting again, Gruffudd left and his guard followed. They left the prince alone. Merida was now behind her father.

"Killing you will bring me much pleasure," Fergus growled with narrowed eyes. Elinor sat and watched, waiting to see where this was going. But she was also plagued by what could have happened to the triplets.

"You would not be the only one, get in line," Berwyn said. After the three gave him strange looks, "I am the scorned prince, and my father's enemies usually do not see me or even know I exist."

"Why are you sharing this boy? You are our enemy, yet you treat us civilly," Elinor questioned.

"I do not wish to be your enemy…And I will share with you some vital information. Do you care to know about Kenda? And my father as well?" Berwyn asked, waiting for their answer. Elinor looked to Fergus, but he was looking in his lap with an angry expression.

"Yes," Merida said, speaking up, "We do…Who was she?"

"She was Kenda, and she was not of my land," Berwyn introduced before going into the tale. The three had their full attention on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got down with this chapter much earlier than the last, and I currently have Wi-Fi where I am so…Here you go! I'm really proud of this chapter because of how long it came out, hope you enjoy it!**

"Kenda…Kenda is from a whole other country, one not so different from mine…I think. But what I know is Kenda was a middle child. One of lowly birth," Berwyn paused a moment. When no one spoke up, he nodded before continuing.

"But this did not bother her, and it would have been fine…But there was something in the way. Her family wasn't perfect, her father was a mere blacksmith and two of her siblings were…ill, you would say. Wanda, the eldest girl at three years older than Kenda, was lame and the youngest boy, Benjamin, was blind. From what I know, Kenda was closest to Ben. Unfortunately, since Ben was blind, he was the lowest of the low and this made Kenda at the end of much ridiculing and persecution. She endured it for all those years, and grew up in a world different from mine, different from yours…Because, of course, she was only a girl during the time she lived there with her parents and six siblings. This would all change when she was ten. You see, her society was very…very into military, trained from a young age and no weakness was tolerated. She told me it was so they could strive to be like The Great One, a perfect human Kenda is only now starting to see as fictional. I digress…At ten springs of age, there was a contest of sorts, and Kenda was not expected to do well. Sure, the eldest three brothers were soldiers, but they were just measly foot soldiers. Kenda showed them all up…She was the fastest, and was able to avoid all the obstacles. She won…but it would be at a high cost. After retrieving the prize, a flag, she was sent into training. It was harsh, she had to learn a new language, had to learn to fight…and she was a child! A child!" Berwyn flushed and was clenching his fists, unable to control his anger.

"You…you don't have to go on…," Merida said cautiously. Berwyn looked at her and shook his head.

"I have too…even if Kenda might not have ever, you must understand. After enduring the abuse, and then being torn from her family and sent to an unknown land with no idea how to get from there to home, Kenda became a spy." Berwyn was cut off by Fergus this time.

"A spy! The little bi-"

"Fergus!" Elinor scolded, smacking his arm. Fergus grumbled and rubbed his arm, but spoke no more.

"It was Wales…My homeland…and Kenda stayed there, a dove as her messenger. At the last moment, she fled because she couldn't do it…couldn't be a spy…She blames herself for what happens next.

"Her people still came, but alas, she was not there to warn them of the army's power. They fought valiantly, but our soldiers were also surprised as yours because of the children…But they were all slaughtered. Kenda had come back, and saw her brothers. Amos…Eugene…Eudas…Brave soldiers; all a year apart and no older than eighteen…They died too young to go. As you may have guessed, know, whichever you may decide to think of, Kenda lived. She was captured and brought to my father's castle. After being interrogated, she was locked up and left in a cell for three years while father made the kingdom like what Kenda had described of her kingdom to him.

"I befriended her while she was in that cell, I was lonely…unwanted…But this is Kenda's story, not mine. She had an old man who taught her how to make arrows after she was released and soon…he died…It hurt Kenda deeply, but I think she moved on. I have never been sure…King Gruffudd, my father hated her, and she hated him. Not a good combo. But at the time, he had made a promise never to use her as a spy again…but he broke it, and now we're here," Berwyn finished with a deep breath. Then footsteps were heard and Berwyn tensed and looked in that direction. Merida narrowed her eyes at this band on Berwyn's arm.

"So…where is she?" Merida asked as the footsteps faded.

"I do not know, she never arrived, I must leave Princess Merida," Berwyn said, giving a small bow to Merida's displeasure and took his leave.

"Well…I feel a bit bad fer tha gal, but that doesn't 'scuse her from wha' she did." Fergus shook his head after he spoke.

"I want to bring down these barbarians! Children as soldiers! A Prince who may or may be on our side…and a girl in the same position," Merida folded her arms and huffed loudly. The door then flew open and soldiers walked in.

"Time to go," the slimmer one said, taking Elinor's arm and leading her away. This was exactly the wrong thing to do.

With a roar, Fergus roared and charged at the soldiers. At first, they were taken by surprise, but it did not last. They charged back, managing to hold Fergus back long enough for them to get Queen Elinor away.

"Let me wife go ye-ye-GAH!" Fergus let out a guttural roar and began to fight anew. As her dear father tried to fight off the now increasing amount of soldiers holding him back, Merida went to the window and began to prepare to leave. However, she had only just grabbed the window when she clutched her forearm with a cry.

A crossbow bolt was now in it.

Merida wept, wept as she hadn't in a long time.

A month in captivity had nearly broken Merida's spirit, but then a turn of events kindled that fire within her.

On a cool day, while out on the now barren grounds of the castle Merida is approached by the Welsh prince. While she did not speak, her irritation at seeing him was clear from her expression. Sighing, she turned away from him. Berwyn gave a sigh of his own.

"Prin-Merida, will you listen me for a moment…away from the guards?" Berwyn asked. He reached out to grab her arm, but then he stopped. While he was lowering his arm, Merida answered.

"About what? That is, if I'm considered worthy." Merida's bitterness about being a prisoner in her own kingdom was obvious, but Berwyn said nothing about it.

"Not while the guards are so close," Berwyn said, cautiously looking at the guards from the corners of his eyes. They didn't move and stood as still as statues…horrible reminders of how terrifying they can be, how fast…Merida felt herself moving and saw Berwyn had taken hold of her arm and was leading her away. She opened her mouth to give an ugly retort, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Listen…I want to help. My father, I do not share his ambitions…King Gruffudd is bent on taking over the world, and I want to stop him…Are you up for it?" He removed his hand so she could speak. This month had taught her to trust no one; these people were cruel, yet disciplined. A cruelty that is disciplined…

"What is in it for you?" Merida tested, deciding on this question.

"Freedom from him…or death depends on what happens," Berwyn said, giving a wry smile. Merida felt her wall melt a little.

_Maybe Berwyn wasn't so bad…He's certainly acts different than the others…_ Merida slightly shook her head to clear it of such thoughts.

"Listen, I know where your mother is and I'll explain more on the way…okay?" Berwyn asked tentatively. Merida nodded and Berwyn gave a brilliant smile. He said something in Welsh and then began to head away. He turned back when Merida didn't follow. She gave a roll of her eyes, threw up her chin, and then followed. He rolled his eyes, but Merida missed it.

"Listen, my father is weakening his forces, taking massive amounts of his army just to conquer one country at a time. He doesn't listen to me, not that he ever or ever will, but I would hope he would listen to reason. The people will die if he keeps doing this, and my hope is that if we can find Kenda, we can finally stop him." Merida stopped and it took Berwyn a moment to realize she had. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…Where are ye taking me?" Merida asked of Berwyn.

"To your mother…," Berwyn said his eyes owlish and blinking, "Didn't I say that?"

"Possibly," Merida said, giving a short laugh to throw off both Berwyn from her suspicions and a passing guard of what they were doing. Berwyn gave Merida an odd look, but said nothing. They continued to walk and soon came to a guarded door. Berwyn spoke to the guard, and Merida didn't understand a word he said. It was obvious it was a dismissal, though, as the guard at the door gave a slight nod and then walked away.

"Your mother is inside," Berwyn answered. His lips moved, but Merida had tuned him out.

_Mother! Oh, I hope she is alright…_ She reached for the door, threw it open, and ran inside.

"Merida! Oh Merida!" Elinor cried, holding Merida close to her. Merida had no idea how she had gotten into her mother's arms, but did not question it. Berwyn slightly stood to the side as the two women had their tearful reunion.

"Why are you here? What's wrong?" Elinor asked after getting ahold of herself.

"We…we're…Berwyn brought me here, said we're bringing down his father," Merida answered her mother. The two women turned to face Berwyn and a light flush came to his cheeks.

"Yes ma'am, that's true…We need to leave, if you will," Berwyn said with embarrassment lining his voice. Elinor gave a nod, and she held her tongue against any protests.

"We should go," Berwyn said, jerking his head towards the door. After he had exited the door, Elinor gave Merida a questioning look and Merida shrugged. Queen Elinor sighed and then she and her daughter followed after the pallid prince. They were given some looks from the guards, but nobody spoke up. Berwyn led them to the outer walls of the castles and looked around.

"_Your horse is in the stables," _Berwyn whispered to Merida, giving a sideways glance toward the stables. Merida looked that way and heard the familiar whinny. Her heart fluttered and she nearly ran there, but at the last second held herself back. Once inside, she smiled.

"Oh…Angus…," Merida gushed, hugging her horse around his nose. Angus leaned up into her and let out a heavy breath. Merida looked around and saw no guards, but Berwyn had appeared at the door.

"I know a way out of the castle, where we shall not be spotted," Berwyn said as Elinor joined them. They once more followed Berwyn and his instructions to keep close to the wall to minimalize how much Angus would be seen. Soon, they reached an opening in the wall.

"I think it was made during the battle, because of the edges," Berwyn said, rubbing his hands over the jaggedness of the whole. "Your horse should fit." He backed up to allow Merida through. Merida took a deep breath and started to go through. Angus began breathing hard as he was walking through the opening. Merida closed her eyes and held her breath.

Silence…Why was it silent? Merida opened her eyes, and didn't see the walls. She turned around. Angus was not in the hole, and Elinor was going through it.

Suddenly there was a shout.

_That traitor! How dare_-

"Get on the horse!" Berwyn shouted to Merida and Merida hopped quickly onto Angus; she took her mother's hand when she got close, but Berwyn helped get her on.

"I'll meet up! Go!" Berwyn shouted, going to slap Angus. Merida nudged Angus into a gallop and away they went.

Berwyn looked up and saw some arrows falling down. His eyes grew wide and he ran after the women and horse.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The next chapter for you my loyal readers! Soon this story will come to a conclusion, how many chapters exactly; I do not know the answer. So…stay tuned people!**

The two women were bouncing up and down on Angus' back as Angus charged into the forest.

"Where is he? The boy?" Elinor managed to say over Angus' stomping feet.

"Mother!" Merida shouted as a branch flew at them. Merida ducked low over Angus' neck and there was a loud smacking sound.

"Mother?" Merida shouted again, pulling Angus around and causing him to stop. Elinor had been knocked off of Angus by the branch, but seemed alright.

"Oh that smarts…," Elinor moaned, rubbing his head and sitting up. There was shouting and the sound of running feet. Merida hopped down, grabbed a long stick, and got into a defensive position. A white blur burst through the bushes and crashed into the red-haired princess. A string of words and Merida was being helped up. The words were apologetic and the person was revealed to be Berwyn.

"I am _so_ sorry Princess Merida," Berwyn gushed as Queen Elinor rushed over.

"Oh she's alright…You are alright, aren't ye?" Queen Elinor asked Merida. Merida nodded. The two sighed at her confirmation.

"The shouting has stopped…I hope that means I lost them," Berwyn said.

"Who?" Merida asked, dizzy from being crashed into.

"Soldiers, but we should get going," Berwyn said. Elinor helped Merida onto Angus as Berwyn stood to the side.

Merida held onto Angus and was out of it. She leaned onto his mane and nearly fell asleep.

"Keep her awake, I'm afraid I hurt her," Berwyn said. Elinor nodded and stayed beside Angus and led the horse while occasionally prodding Merida to keep her awake.

"Berwyn," Elinor started, not wanting to stay in silence.

"Ma'am?" Berwyn asked, climbing over a log and turning to face the queen.

"What is the band on yer arm…Kenda had one very similar to it."

"Oh," Berwyn said, turning a light pink. "That…"

"Is everything all right?" Elinor asked, concern starting to creep onto her face.

"Of course, of course…It's ah…Well you see…A few years, Kenda and I made a sort of…promise, if you will."

"A promise?"

Berwyn nodded his head as he helped guide Angus around the log. "Correct, a…You could call it a betrothal…engagement…Sort of deal…"

"Wait…You and Kenda are in love? How sweet," Elinor said, giving the now red boy a smile.

"Yes, we had no official ceremony and we…Well…Maybe one day we'll marry or maybe not. We never thought we would," Berwyn said with a quiet chuckle.

"Never? Why…Oh, because of her status in your country?" Elinor asked, stopping Angus and sitting on a boulder.

"Partially, and the fact that my father…He is a despicable man," Berwyn said, crossing his arms and facing a tree.

"What has your father done?" Elinor asked, the concern coming back. Berwyn sighed.

"Many, many things, believe me. Kenda and I made that vow in secret; you are the first to know. My father didn't approve because of her status, yes, and he just hated everyone but himself. The saddest thing, or the worst part I guess, is that we don't even control Wales…Just a small kingdom that most ignore."

"Wait…You are nobodies?" Elinor asked, getting up and walking over to Berwyn.

"Of course, otherwise ye would have been more prepared for the invasion…Maybe…"

"What is going on?" Merida asked, getting off of Angus and holding her head.

"Just a discussion sweetheart," Elinor assured, resting a hand on Merida's shoulder.

"And another thing and this considers you Princess Merida. My father was arranging a marriage between me and you for two reasons. One to control DunBroch and the other was-"  
"I was going to marry you! Oh…oww…," Merida moaned clutching her head and leaning against a tree.

"Yes…Well…Ye shouldn't unless we are found, the other reason is so I would have no need to come home," Berwyn sighed and leaned against another tree.

"Wait…what?" Merida asked. She was up off the tree, but had a pained look in her eyes.

"My father didn't like me, one is my appearance. Many people think me as a curse to the family, plus I can't see that well," Berwyn replied. "But he had to deal with me because I am his only child. Now we must go on." Berwyn fell silent and continued to walk. Merida was leading Angus while Elinor helped her along.

"Why was he telling us that?" Merida asked as the brushed past greenery.

"Because he knew no other way to get us to trust him…and we _did_ push. Besides Merida, tha' means he trusts us, and so should we towards him," Elinor said, ever the peacemaker. Merida shook her head, and realized it was no longer swimming.

"Mother…what if he's lying? What if he is fooling us and we're about to die?" Merida asked, clearly worried. Elinor did not respond, so they all fell into silence.

"Listen here, I know you think I'm a liar Princess Merida, but I am not…You should listen to your mother. My mother was only able to have me, and you see how well that happened…and when I was a boy she…she died when a plague swept through the land," Berwyn mourned, tears in his voice. Merida opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't…please…the reason I told is so you would know, and our journey is done." Berwyn walked towards what Merida hadn't even seen and realized it was someone sleeping.

"We wait for her to awake, and it must be safe if she's been here this long," Berwyn said, walking back towards the perimeter and lying down. Angus was relaxed and gave a tired whinny.

"Oh Angus…Get some rest," Merida said, rubbing his neck. Elinor looked around for a place that they could sleep.

"Mother…let me do tha'," Merida said, joining her mother. Soon, they found a suitable place and went right to sleep. That's how exhausted they were.

Morning soon came, but the sun rose more into the sky before anyone woke up. And it was Queen Elinor who woke up, because a light was shining into her eyes. Shading her eyes with her hand, Elinor squinted to see what it was.

A crown, _her _crown…her _lost_ crown.

"Merida! Look!" Elinor shouted, getting up and going to it. She put it on as Kenda shot up.

"Who's there? What the-"said a panicked Kenda as Elinor's yelling had gotten her up.

"It is just us," Berwyn assured the girl, who has picked up a bow.

"Oh…Berwyn…," Kenda mumbled, setting the bow down. Merida sat up.

"What on earth are ye all doing?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"It is you're mother, not me," Kenda said.

"Now what?" Merida asked, and then noticed her mother wearing a crown. "Mother?"

"Yes, yes, I found it, here!" Elinor said with glee.

"To answer your first question, we plot," Berwyn said with a small grin.

"Plot…? Berwyn! Really?" Kenda shouted, looking upset.

"It's time to put my father in his place…And I already have a plan," Berwyn announced.

"You do?" Merida asked, joining the two. Berwyn and Kenda were further away from where Elinor was and soon all four were gathered together.

"Yes, I do…Is it that surprising?" Berwyn asked, cocking his head with the question.

"Yes, a little," Kenda said. Berwyn frowned as the other women laughed, but he made no remark on it.

"My plan, you see, is that we have to storm the castle…But first we need the other clans' help. My father hasn't attacked them yet, so they are free as of when we left," Berwyn said to the group, "And Kenda and I will find ways into the castle for at least one army to cause some disarray while we wait for the others."

"I don't like splitting us up," Elinor said, "But this seems the only way."

Berwyn nodded and Kenda and he got up.

"Go on Angus, we'll be fine," Berwyn said with a grin. Merida nodded and got onto Angus, helping her mother up. They rode off into the direction of a trail to the nearest clan…the MacGuffins.

"Do you really think we'll be alright?" Kenda questioned, looking at Berwyn with a scrutinizing look.

"We could…But it's possible we won't," Berwyn said with a sigh. Kenda nodded, satisfied. Berwyn hugged her. "I'm sorry you have to be dragged into another war…But it's the only way."

"I know," Kenda said, lightly kissing his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Queen Elinor and Merida arrived at Clan MacGuffin two days later. They had hardly stopped all through their traveling and were now nearly falling off poor Angus in exhaustion by this point. Angus himself was hardly faring better. Horns blew as guards saw them approaching and the gates to the castle were thrown open. The exhausted women were brought to the hall where they came across Duncan MacGuffin standing at the entrance. He muttered some of his gibberish and then gestured for them to come with him. Merida rolled her eyes at his Doric speaking-which is the gibberish, but then the two women followed him. He led them to a table being laden with food.

"Queen Elinor! Princess Merida! How are ye?" Lady MacGuffin shouted gleefully, throwing her arms out in greeting and grinning at them.

"Not well, I am afraid," Queen Elinor said sadly, sitting beside the lady. "We have come as bearers of bad news…"

"Oh," Lady MacGuffin blinked, "Well, ye and Merida look like ye both 'bout ta collapse, please, sit and dine with me and me son." Duncan sat down and motioned for Merida to sit by him, turning a bit red.

"Alright," Merida smiled, curtsying to Lady MacGuffin and then sitting by Duncan. Queen Elinor smiled at her before turning to Lady MacGuffin and launching into their story. Lord MacGuffin nodded at some points and exclaimed: "Tha' explains a lot!" When Elinor was done with her story, the burly woman was deep in thought. Her curly blonde hair was hanging limply around her face.

"Well, I wish I had known sooner, we could've sent ye some help! Me husband…Oh Alistair! We will fight, but first we must gather our men before we are ready. Duncan, if ye would lead them to their rooms for tha' night before they sent themselves off in the mornin'." Lady MacGuffin smiled at the DunBrochs as Duncan stood.

"Come, come," he muttered in Scottish, turning and heading for the door. Merida blinked, but she followed after Duncan.

"Duncan is coming out of his shell," Queen Elinor noted.

"Aye, in a war, this is important," Lady MacGuffin said.

"I bid ye good night Ronalda," Queen Elinor said, curtsying a bit to Lady MacGuffin and then hastening after the two teenagers. Merida and Duncan were already near the bed chambers.

"So…How long have ye not been speaking yer Doric?" Merida asked, trying to break the silence.

"Always, always, b-but I prefer me Doric," Duncan muttered. Merida gave a quiet laugh.

"Alright Duncan, alright," Merida said with a kind smile. They arrived at the first bed chamber.

"Yer room, Princess," Duncan said bashfully, looking steadily at the ground. Queen Elinor was smiling at how the two were _actually_ talking. She was about to them when Merida opened the door.

"Thank ye Duncan," Merida said politely before she entered the bedroom.

"Q-Queen Elinor, fo-follow me," Duncan said while he led the way. Twilight was falling and guards were hurrying about to light the torches. Duncan stopped before another door; he opened this one and bowed to Queen Elinor.

"Ye have no need to bow," Queen Elinor smiled, touching his shoulder. Duncan stood up and then Queen Elinor went inside the room. She closed the door, and Duncan departed for his own chambers.

Night was soon complete, but still messengers were being sent out to the outlying villages for the army to be gathered up. When morning came, the castle was in disarray as men were coming and going and preparations were being made for a war council.

"Ah, Queen Elinor, I take your rest was good?" Ronalda asked as Merida and Elinor entered the hall early the next morning.

"It was very good, but now we must set off to the Macintoshes," Queen Elinor said.

"First, ye must eat. It is three days away by horse, but along one by boat. We are preparing ye a ship to set out and we also must have yer input," Ronalda said. Queen Elinor and Merida were led to the dining hall and fed a rather large breakfast. Once they had had their fill, Queen Elinor was led away to help the MacGuffin clan prepare for the battle. Merida was met up by Duncan.

"C-come, we are almost done," Duncan said his stuttering starting to fade. Merida knew that since he was switching to Scottish, without being upset, was a huge step for the boy. That's why she didn't patronize him about his stuttering…and the fact that wasn't really her way. Duncan took her slim hand in his beefy one and led her to the docks. A small, but fast, ship was being filled with supplies for the trip.

"Where is Angus?" Merida asked.

"He will not f-fit. We shall send him later," Duncan answered.

"Oh…Alright," Merida sighed, obviously upset by this.

"He is tired!" Duncan said quickly, turning to Merida, "He must rest! D-Do not be mad a-at me…"

"Oh Duncan, I am not mad at ye…Angus is me horse, we are close," Merida assured, touching his arm to show that she was sincere. Duncan blushed beet red, nodding his head at her words. Merida smiled, thinking it was cute…

"The ship is ready!" a burly, redheaded man shouted. Merida shook her head.

"Looks as if we shall be departing," Merida told Duncan. The large boy nodded; saddened by the fact that Merida had to go so soon.

Queen Elinor was approaching with a guard. She was a bit away, but Merida still made her way to the ship. Duncan slipped away quietly.

"Merida? Are ye alright?" Queen Elinor asked. Merida looked sad as she stood on the boat.

"Wha-Oh, yes mother, I am," Merida said, after blinking herself out of her reverie.  
"Alright, well, we have a guide, Merida, meet Gordon." Gordon was a short, but stout, man with a full beard and shaggy black hair. He had a kind smile and cheerful blue eyes.

""Lo, 'lo," Gordon greeted with a huge grin. He went to the tiller and set them off. People were calling and waving at them as the party of three departed. A few minutes later, the raft vanished as trees engulfed the river.

-Linebreak-

The travel down the river was uneventful, and Gordon provided great stories to entertain the two royals as they made the journey down a dreary and dull river. At last, Merida spotted the Macintosh docks.

"I see it! I see it!" Merida shouted, jumping up and down. Standing at the docks were Vailean and his two siblings. Aileas, the eldest and engaged daughter, she was like a female version of Vailean. She was at her younger brother's side and looking stoically ahead. Then there was little, four-year-old Logan who was being held by Vailean.

"We are ready for war," Vailean said, "The MacGuffins sent a messenger hawk, but you shall help me prepare Queen Elinor."  
"Your hair's 'ushy!" Logan shouted, pointing at Merida's hair.

"Why thank you Logan," Merida said, being kind to the child and poking his cheeks. Logan giggled and this caused Vailean to smile.

"Princess Merida, if you will follow me," Aileas said, taking Logan from Vailean's arms and gesturing for the princess to follow. Merida followed the girl to the castle.

"Come along my Queen," Vailean said, heading towards the village. "We are assembling at the meeting hall at the village, because it is easier for the smaller villages to come there."

"Because of the mound?" Queen Elinor asked, looking up at the castle. It was a high hill that the castle had been built on, and it would be hard to travel up there with heavy weapons if one was unused to doing so. The heir nodded his head at the queen's words.

"Yes, many of them wield axes and heavy chainmail and most of them are used to flatter lands near the sea. But they adjust easily," Vailean said, "We are also prepping the castle for defensive purposes and our army is taking over the village." Vailean and Queen Elinor passed some awnings with men gambling and having recreational time while their superiors were in the meeting hall. Queen Elinor entered the hall and it fell silent.

"Men! And women," Elinor said, noting that Lady Macintosh and a few other women were there, "This enemy is like no other we have ever seen! Their armies have children, small ones!" There were many gasps, particularly from the few women in the hall. Soon, Elinor began to discuss the quick takeover, and how the army had been satisfied just taking them…Though her guess, she supposed, could be very wrong.

Back at the castle, Aileas and Merida were heading up to the children's chambers. As they climbed up the stairs, many servants and guards were preparing for what they believed to be an inevitable siege. Aileas handed Logan to a servant and the servant disappeared around the corner with the giggling brunette boy.

"Aileas, ye seem to be in good control," Merida noted, "So calm…"

"Yes," Aileas said, a smile finally appearing, "I suppose I am. I am in charge of the castle while mother and Vailean are preparing the army. My betrothed, Anxo, is taking the navy down south to the MacGuffin lands. We have been worried since father never returned, mother assumed the worst, but he has sometimes stayed longer than planned." Aileas gave a fond smile, "But then the message came midday yesterday, not long after ye must have set off. Then, we sent messages to the furthest villages. Mother had already called those closest to us in case there was something afoot here."

"Yer mother is smart then," Merida commented as Aileas brought her to one of the guest chambers, near where Vailean's and her chambers were.

"More like paranoid, but some call that being smart," Aileas informed her. Merida nodded her head in understanding; she had known Lady Macintosh for years and had witnessed her paranoia firsthand.

By nightfall, everyone was converging in the dining hall.

"None of the good wine, save that for later," Lady Macintosh said, waving a servant away. Queen Elinor watched as the man walked away.

"Hmm…Do ye think yer men shall be ready?" Queen Elinor asked Lady Macintosh.

"They should," Lady Macintosh answered, cutting her food and scrutinizing it carefully before she began eating. Vailean and Aileas paid no heed to their mother's behavior. Logan was not there.

"Where is your wee one?" Queen Elinor asked, noting the child's absence.

"He is away with the other children. We are keeping them in a safe place in the castle; I will not divulge the location," Lady Macintosh said, almost dismissing Queen Elinor's words. Queen Elinor nodded at the woman's words. Dinner was quiet, with Lady Macintosh not making small talk and Merida not interested in Vailean's occasional advances.

"Merida," Vailean said at the end of dinner, "How about a tour? It's been years since ye've been here." Merida sighed, but since Aileas had vanished right after dinner and Queen Elinor and Lady Macintosh had left as well with an entourage of guards.

"Aye…Alright," Merida sighed, shaking her head at being trapped. Vailean grinned and nodded his head towards the hall. Vailean grabbed a torch, as much of the castle was being kept dark now. Merida unwillingly followed him as he led her through the left wing of the castle. He would say what some rooms were, if it were not obvious, and he would try to engage Merida in small talk.

"Vailean…Ye know I'm not interested," Merida finally said, trying to keep from exploding. While Vailean picked up on this, he went further now.

"Ye don't understand then, I am the exciting one. Ye love adventure, fighting…All of that! Duncan is, sure, stable, but he's so very shy. Eoghan is just odd…I, however am the perfect one for you…Why can't you see that!" Vailean said, clearly exasperated. His eyes were blazing with restrained passion and he was leaning forward. Merida pursed her lips.

"Well…Ye are egotistical," she started, stepping closer to him. He straightened up. "Yer a ladies' man, throw tantrums, and-" Merida was cut off suddenly. Vailean had grabbed the sides of her face…and had kissed her. Merida was at first shocked, and then she finally raised her hand. Before she could slap him, however, Vailean pulled away. He was flushed and grinning.

"What was that for you-you…Argh!" Merida shouted, throwing her hands up in the hair in frustration. Merida left quickly, leaving a somewhat satisfied Vailean.

"I finally kissed the princess…"

-Linebreak-

In the morning, Vailean and two strong men were gathered to lead Merida and Elinor the safer part of the river. Gordon was to stay with them at that part of the journey, and he had already departed to go around the rapids.

Merida was still very mad with Vailean, and stayed near the back with the two men who were carrying much of the supplies. Angus had still not been brought, and Merida hoped he would come soon. She didn't like traveling without him. After all, she hadn't been with him when she and her mother had been going through that not to pleasant adventure. They four companions trekked through the woods for six grueling hours, Vailean in the lead, before they finally spotted the river.

"Only a couple more miles, where they river splits off up ahead!" Vailean announced, using his arms to show up ahead where the water seemed to be calming down. He then continued to lead the group on. After much more trekking, they finally came to the mouth of the river. There, Gordon was bringing the raft to the bank so that the queen and princess could board. In the distance, there was neighing.

"Angus?" Merida asked, looking around. The horse neighed again, this time much closer. Merida stepped towards the woods as Gordon hopped off the raft to tie it down. Suddenly, the horse with a tall and lanky rider burst through.

"I am Anxo, and this is Angus, the Princess's horse," the lanky man said.

_Anxo? Is this Aileas' fiancé?_ Merida thought as she took in the man. He was tall and thin, something that seemed a trait of those of Macintosh lands. He had blonde hair though, and dark eyes. It was obvious he was a sailor, with the weathered look he had.

"Thank ye," Merida smiled, grabbing hold of Angus bridle. Anxo hopped off and went to the ship and helped Gordon and the other men in loading it. Once the ship was loaded, Gordon and Anxo led Angus to a section on the ship where he shouldn't tip it over.

"Fare ye well!" Queen Elinor called to the four men as she boarded. Gordon hopped on board after Merida climbed on, and Anxo untied and pushed the ship off.

Now they were off to the Dingwall clan…

-Linebreak-

The group fell into a silence. Queen Elinor was sitting near the bow of the ship, resting her very weary self. She sighed as she regarded her travel companions. Merida was smiling and stroking Angus and Gordon was attending the tiller. For hours, the sun bore down on them and everything grew silent and heavy as the boat lazily drifted down the river.

Several hours later as the sun was setting, the hills began to peak and soon the river was enclosed in high cliff faces. They were nearing the Dingwall clan. Only the Dingwalls and DunBrochs lived near such impressive cliff faces. Though the cliffs here in Dingwall lands were smoother and less rugged, though deeper inland the land was very treacherous.

"Mother, how much longer?" Merida moaned as she lay on a sack of hay while Angus slept beside her.

"From tha looks of things, Merida, we must be about halfway to their docks." Merida groaned at her mother's words, bored and worried out of her mind.

_Here I am, doing nothing, and people are probably dying righ' now!_ Merida made a frustrated noise. She then saw a shadow and ceased all noise. Staying still, she watched the cliff she was facing. She could have sworn…There it is! Sitting up quickly, Merida watched as a short figure disappeared into the bushes. It was impossible to tell who, or what, it had been exactly.

"Somethin's not right 'ere…," Gordon said quietly, glancing around before Merida or Queen Elinor could say anything. "We should hurry…" Gordon retrieved a long oar from the side of the ship and dipped it into the water. He began touched the bottom so shallow was the water and he pushed off to make them go faster. He would have to straighten them out often, as this wasn't exactly the best of sailing. After much time, darkness fell and clouds came over the sky, sending the company into pitch blackness.

Angus neighed apprehensively and Merida stroked his nose.

"Oh, ye must be quiet Angus, or-"

"ATTACK!" was the shout heard around the ship. There was lots of splashing as arrows flew and struck water and boat. Gordon cried out in pain and then there was a loud splash. Angus panicked, bucked, and leaped from the ship. Merida tried to restrain him, but was kicked by Angus and knocked into the ship. She was knocked out cold.

-Linebreak-

"Mother?" Merida asked before groaning. It was dark, and her eyelids were heavy. "Where am I?"

"Oh, yer in me father's castle. So sorry for the attack, we though ye were intruders and our scout didn't recognize ye," said the voice of Eoghan Dingwall.

"Attack?" Merida asked. Her last few memories were very fuzzy, and she didn't remember the attack. Opening her eyes, she was met with a strange sight. The castle was dimly lit, but what she could see was what was so strange. Eoghan hardly looked like himself, his eyes like fire from the light, his seemed black and much of it was gone, and he had blue war paint like the Macintoshes bore.

"Things went…chaotic when father never returned," Eoghan explained, though it hardly explained anything. "Ye rest now, and I shall get the Queen." Eoghan stood up and walked his short self to the door. Merida gave a light nod and lowered her sore head; she fell asleep quickly.

In the morning, sun was streaming in through cracks and slits. It was revealed that windows had been boarded up and only archers' windows were uncovered. But in daylight, there were more torches.

Merida sat up and noticed a dress at the end of the bed. Contemplating why that was, she noticed her current dress was haggard and bloody. She felt bandages on her head, and it felt uncomfortable to her; but she dared not take them off, she wasn't that foolish.

Quickly changing, Merida was pleased to see the dress fit and wasn't too complicated. It even seemed…plain to her. Before she could muse further on this fact, however, her mother opened the door and entered.

"Oh Merida! It is so good to see ye awake!" Queen Elinor said, enveloping Merida into a hug. "I've already discussed with the council here, the eldest of the Dingwall family, and they are preparing to go straight to DunBroch. We will go with them. Now, we must get ye fed; ye must be famished." Merida's stomach chose that moment to growl, and Queen Elinor led her daughter to the dining hall. The castle was very quiet until they neared the dining hall. Within the dining hall, there was much yelling and the occasional sound of something breaking. Merida looked to her mother, question in her eyes, but Elinor shook her head. Two guards that were posted at the doors opened them for the two royals. A hush fell over the hall.

Lady Dingwall came out to greet them.

"Oh! What a pleasure to see tha two of ya, come in, come in. Me daughters are all here, as well as Eoghan," Lady Dingwall said, giving Merida a smile when she mentioned Eoghan. Merida rolled her eyes.

Even in the face of war, of danger, Lady Dingwall was doing what she did best.

Play matchmaker.

Not that it had been all together successful with the young heirs and the princess…But then again, they are just now of age. And since it had been awhile since Merida had seen Lady Dingwall, there was no telling how well she could do it.

Merida was led to a far table with many other younger people. Eoghan was at the head, though he seemed very uncomfortable. He was looking at his hands in his lap, which he was wringing out of nervousness. Eoghan six sisters were on the right and left. The triplets were on his left and his youngest sisters were on his right. Aifric, Blair, and Fiona were seventeen, older than Eoghan, but as they were girls, they would never have the leadership of the Dingwall clan…Unless Eoghan were to die. Grizel was younger than Eoghan and sat right beside him. She was thirteen. Sorcha and Rhona were twins, and they were six and happened to be engaged in a food fight with two young servant boys about their age. Merida was seated at the other end of the table, with two servants beside her. One was a tall and willowy girl, who looked much older than Merida. The boy, a friendly and open fellow, said his name was Carson and that the girls across was his little sister. Soon dinner was delivered to Merida and the others who had not yet received their meal. The table fell silent, apart from the children's food fight.

When Merida set her goblet down, finished with her meal, she glanced around. Carson and his sister were summoned by a tall, burly solider. Carson disappeared into the crowd and the girl, Merida had already forgotten her name if she was told, took the children away. The triplets stood.

"Shall you join us Princess Merida?" Blair asked quietly. Blair was the quiet and shy one.

"To where?" Merida asked, standing up as well. Eoghan looked up, and Merida was struck by how he looked like a leader. Eoghan's was elbow on the table and rubbing his chin, deep in thought…dark thoughts, from the look in his eyes.

"To our quarters," Fiona replied. Merida nodded and followed the three out. She felt eyes on the back of her head, and suspected Eoghan was watching her.

-Linebreak-

The next morning, Merida wakes up, not remembering how or when she got to sleep. There is no sunlight, but the castle is alive with activity. They are going to war.

Dressing quickly, the princess heads out into the halls and is pushed and shoved aside until someone realizes who she is.

"Our apologies!" Merida hears before being led away, down corridor after corridor, around tower after tower, and through large, thick doors. Once they reach the end of the journey, Merida nearly falls in shock. There is a huge, massive army awaiting her. Her mother is at the head, and Eoghan in upon Angus.

"Here ye go, milady," Eoghan answered softly, swinging off Angus and giving Merida the reins. Merida blinks in shock, but swiftly composes herself and swings onto Angus's back. Her mother nods at her and the infantry men head for the ships. Everything is ready, the men, the supplies, and the defensives to be left home.

All they need is a battle…and they're about to get it.

**A/N: As you can imagine, this took a while! Partially because I had to bring myself back to it, and partially because I was away from my computer for about a week while on a class trip, but now it is finished! I'd say there are at least two more chapters to go, and this chapter kinda came to me as it wasn't in the outline I made. Anyhow…Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was going to post this yesterday but couldn't so…But here it is now!**

Miles and miles the army travels down through Macintosh lands, which is where they come across some stragglers of the Macintosh army and absorbed them into theirs. It took them several days to go from the Dingwall lands to the edge of the DunBroch territory, but it was much shorter than they expected. When they do at last get there, they find that the battle is already underway. And it is impossible to tell who has the upper hand.

Merida and Queen Elinor ride into the midst of battle, and are followed by most of the cavalry. At some point, Merida is separated from the group and is firing her arrows at the enemy. It is life or death now. Suddenly, she is surprised when she is suddenly pulled from Angus.

"Oi!" she cries, thinking she is to be killed by an enemy soldier. She draws an arrow, as they were her only weapons, and is ready to stab the man.

The man turns out to be Duncan.

"Duncan? Have ye gone mad?" Merida asked indignantly. She had just about to stab him and now her fighting had been halted by being pulled off of Angus.

"No, but ye were a prime target on Angus," Duncan pointed out, "But come, we have collapsed one of the walls." Duncan then took off running towards the castle, plowing down foes as he raced to a section of the south wall. Merida pursued him, not going to be left behind, and was firing arrow after arrow into the masses as she passed through the throngs of soldiers. By the time she finally caught up with Duncan, her dress was torn in several places, but adrenaline pumped through her veins, so any wounds she had were ignored. Duncan was very bloody, though whether it was his own or not was not clear. But if he were in any pain, he doesn't seem to be. Before the pair lay ruins of the south wall, and dead bodies were piled at the narrow entrance.

"We must go in, and there ye shall take back the throne," Duncan told Merida as he began to remove the bodies from the entranceway. Merida nodded before he started his task and then turned around. Merida covered him by firing arrows at whoever tried to charge at them. Most of the soldiers were too busy fighting their enemy to pay any heed to the pair.

Duncan removed the last body and then went in first. He had to tread carefully because of all the fallen stones. Merida turned her head to check on her companion and saw Duncan going through. She was a little mad, but walked up to the entrance without speaking a word. Merida then followed Duncan through the walkway.

"They may 'ave guards here Merida," Duncan said as he glanced around, "So be discreet." He stepped through, looking up at the walls around him. He wasn't shot down, so Merida followed him in. She had her bow at the ready, but the village was abandoned, not a soul in sight. There were certainly silent bodies everywhere, but no living ones.

But there was yelling was coming from inside the castle.

Merida turned to Duncan and he nodded his head. The pair charged toward the castle, yelling as they went.

Duncan slammed into thick, oak double doors. The door was already partially open, and the combination of Duncan's bulk and his momentum forced the door to swing open…

The process of opening was very slow, and this was because the door was very heavy. Duncan shoved the door further open and drew out his heavy broadsword from his back.

"Hopefully we shall see each other again," Duncan grinned at Merida before running down one of the halls. Merida opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by another voice.

"Princess Merida! 'Bout time ya showed up!" Kenda shouted, wielding a bloody dagger. "Took this from one of the guards, I ran out of arrows and had to ditch the bow. Come on, your father is this way." Kenda ran off and Merida followed after her. Merida ran past bloody walls and floors, bodies that wore either the colors of the clans or the colors of the invaders were strewn about the hall.

The pair rounded a corner, Kenda halting as Merida ran past her.

"ARGH!" Fergus shouted, swinging an axe about at two men about as big as him. One had a massive wound to the face and was surely about to collapse.

"FATHER!" Merida shouted. She ran towards him and fired two arrows at the unwounded man. One struck his arm and the other his throat. He made a gurgling yell before he collapsed facedown.

"MERIDA!" Fergus called, chopping the final foe down at last. He scooped her into his arms. "Yer alright…" Merida smiled in his hug.

"Of course Da, ye are me father, after all," Merida grinned. Fergus released Merida with a chuckle.

"We must go to the throne room, King Gruffudd is there, and we must finish him," the king said seriously, ceasing his chuckling. Fergus and Merida went towards the throne room. Kenda had disappeared during their reunion.

Once the pair reached the throne room, they saw many of their allies interlocked in battle.

Vailean was fighting a captain (the captain's rank was revealed because of what he was wearing), and Vailean was standing over his wounded father. Eoghan was viciously attacking three guards alone; his paint was smeared and this made him look all the more ferocious. Alistair MacGuffin and Lord Dingwall were fighting some of King Gruffudd's personal guards. Berwyn had just slain a man when Kenda burst in and King Gruffudd knocked his opponent down.

"You!" he shouted, both with fury and glee. His eyes flashed maliciously and he reached behind him. King Gruffudd removed the weapon from his back. He hefted a spear in his hand and tossed it at Kenda, who was focused on a guard who had cut her off.

"KENDA!" Berwyn shouted, running towards her. Merida fired an arrow at King Gruffudd, and felt despair that she would not be able to save her newfound friend. Kenda stabbed the man who had intercepted her and he fell dead, and that's when she saw the spear. She froze, because she had no time to get out of the way.

Kenda was then pushed aside, with the Welsh prince taking her place. He gasped and the force of the spear knocked him to the ground. Berwyn fell towards Kenda and she grabbed him, trying to stop his fall. But instead of stopping his fall, his deadweight dragged her down with him. The spear was sticking out of Berwyn's stomach, the point of most people's attention. King Gruffudd makes a gurgling roar and falls, now at last dead.

And soon his son would soon follow him.

"Get the boy help! Now men! Hurry!" Fergus shouted, rushing to Berwyn and pulling the now stock-still Kenda away from the dying prince.

Merida takes in the scene as Duncan comes in.

"What has happened?" he asks, coming up to Merida as he takes in the scene before him.

"Berwyn is going to die…And there's nothing we can do." Berwyn's face had paled further and his shirt was quickly becoming bloodier and bloodier.

"What about tha witch, Merida?" Duncan asked quietly and a light bulb went off in Merida's head.

"Of course! Thank ye Duncan!" she loudly whispered, hugging the boy before running off. Duncan blinked in shock, his face reddening. Nobody noticed…

Nobody but Vailean that is, who frowned at Duncan, but then turned back to his father.

-Linebreak-

Merida pushed her way past soldiers, most of whom were taking prisoners and many of the invaders were now surrendering as the news of their king's death reached them. She rushed out and quickly found Angus ambling around. She whistled for him and he obediently came trotting up. Merida climbed up onto his back, and the adrenaline was once more pumping through her. She hastily urged Angus forward and directed him toward the witch's hut, heading for the woods.

Angus begins to be frightened almost as soon as they enter the woods.

"Angus! Angus, no!" Merida scolded him before being tossed from his back and crashing to the ground. Angus turned and fled the scene…and then cackling reaches the princess's ears.

"You! I need help!" Merida said, pulling herself up, not feeling any pain after she was slammed onto the ground. She saw the witch almost right next to her.

"Yes? Everyone seems to need help…What more could ye need?" the witch asked, chuckling to herself and collecting wood, which she placed into a basket.

"A friend of mine is dying, and I thought ye could-"Merida was cut off by the witch.

"Oh no child," the witch mournfully said, stopping her task and facing Merida. "For 'im to live, he would have to forfeit his humanity. Ye saw what happened to yer mother. Me magic is strongest with bears, and your friend would have to be a bear fer me to save 'is life."  
"I would do anything to save him!" Merida exclaimed.

The witch sighed at her impudence and the old woman snapped her fingers. Merida blinked at that moment and suddenly the two were in the witch's hut. The witch began humming to herself as she gathered ingredients and began to make the potion. The cauldron was boiling over purple flames and the hut had grown dark, just like last time. Within moments, however, the witch paused in her work.

"What is it?" Merida demanded, knowing that precious moments lost meant that Berwyn's chances of surviving were diminishing.

"The boy is…dead." Merida was suddenly gripped by cold, awful, awful cold of despair. While she had hated Berwyn at first, he had really pulled through for her people and now the bards would forever sing of his sacrifice…

_I shouldn't 'ave even tried this hopeless mission…_, Merida thought, depressed by these thoughts. She began to leave, and that's when she heard a snap behind her.

The next thing Merida knew, she was at the edge of the forest once more. And she was utterly alone.

-Linebreak-

Merida was heading back towards the castle, but then caught sight of a solitary figure at the docks. She frowned and began heading that way. Her adrenaline was gone, but she was so numb from grief she still felt nothing.

Reaching the docks, she discovered who was there. It was Kenda, untying a rope.

"Kenda? Kenda!" Merida ran towards her, nearly falling as her knees just about gave way. Kenda halted her work and looked up. The older girl gave a grim smile.

"Hello princess, what brings you here?" Kenda asked, standing up.

"I could ask you the same…," Merida replied slowly, looking from Kenda and the small boat.

"I'm leaving, if you must know. I have nothing left. My older brothers all perished in a war years ago and…and I want to know if my family is still alive. I may have forsaken my people, but I don't want to forsake my family too. You understand, don't you?" Kenda practically begged for Merida to understand.

And Merida did, if she lost everything and yet still knew her family could be out there, she would want to find them too.

"Yes, yes of course," Merida answered. Kenda gave a weak smile.

"By the way, you look exhausted and those wounds should be treated too," Kenda remarked, climbing into the boat and pulling the rope off. As Merida inspected herself, Kenda rowed away.

Merida had a gash on her forehead, and her arms and legs were cut up. She had no idea where they came from. Merida then began heading back to the castle.

Upon returning to the castle, she went to the throne room and saw the Berwyn's body had been laid onto the table. A man was standing over him and the room was empty aside from the three of them.

"Ah! Princess Merida, I have a favor to ask you," the man said. Merida raised an eyebrow at the man.

"And who are you?" she asked, highly suspicious of the man.

"Forgive me, forgive me. I am from Wales and was brought her because of my talents…You see, I can heal far better than any doctor. Many call me a warlock, but I prefer 'True Healer' if you will," the man said, grinning at Merida.

"What might you, O True Healer, need from a measly, old princess?" Merida asked sarcastically, now annoyed. The man just continued to grin at her.

"The boy is not dead, but I cannot keep him living forever. Do you know what would make his spirit return? You see, his soul has already wandered away, but if he were given a purpose to live…" The man left the sentence hanging, but Merida finally took the bait.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Merida exclaimed, excited she might be able to save the wrongfully hated prince. She rushed over to his still side and began to speak:

"Berwyn, if ye can hear me please listen. Kenda believes she's alone, and she could be without you. If you will not live for your former people, yer new allies, do it for _her_. I know she means so much to you and you mean the world to her," Merida hastily said, blinking away tears. For a few, agonizing moments, Berwyn did not stir.

_I've failed…_, Merida thought somberly. "She would do it for you…"

Still, there was not a response.

But when Merida was about to get away from the hopeless Berwyn, his eyelids began to flutter. He groaned as his eyes opened, revealing his pink irises. His clothes were still bloody, but the wound was gone. Of course, Merida didn't see this, but she saw Berwyn sit up, healthy and alive. Merida opened her mouth in glee, about to speak. Berwyn beat her to the punch.

"Where's Kenda? Merida, where is she?" Berwyn asked, looking around the room. The mysterious man was gone, but Berwyn didn't even know he had been there.

"She's at the docks, but she was rowing away when I left," Merida informed him. Berwyn pushed himself off the table and fell to his knees. "Berwyn!"

"I'm alright Merida, but I need to get there…" He pushed himself up and ran from the castle. Merida followed after him, and soon someone was following her.

Berwyn, obviously, reached the docks first. He saw Kenda was still struggling to row away, not yet to the mouth of the river.

"Kenda! Kenda, I'm alive! Kenda!" Berwyn called and the figure looked up. The figure begins rowing back.

"I'm coming with you! But we'll have a better ship! Kenda!" Berwyn continued. Kenda finally stood and jumped into the waters, swimming back towards the docks. Berwyn reaches down and pulls Kenda onto the docks. Merida was about to turn to leave when she saw it.

As Berwyn pulled Kenda onto the docks, he kissed her full on the lips.

"At least there's a happy ending," a deep voice says from behind Merida. Merida jumps and turns to face Duncan MacGuffin. He smiles sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Merida…"

"It's alright," Merida blinked.

"We should go; they will most likely go with the survivors." Many young soldiers and some older ones were heading towards the docks now. Fergus is at the lead, laughing loudly with one of the generals.

"Ah! Merida, good to see ye came to see them off! These fine people are going home and we shall start a treaty with the ones who shall stay, like this sir here, Oscar…Somethin' or other." The man bowed to Merida.

"My people are not all bad, we were either forced to be this way or raised to be…Though some enjoyed it. I believe those shall be executed, but the prisoners of your father's will be." The man bowed again and three ships were chosen to take the seventy remaining people and supplies home. Several soldiers from the clans were going as well, to be sure they made it safely…and that they weren't planning something devious.

Berwyn caught Merida's eye and winked before disappearing amongst the crowd with Kenda.

Merida smiled; glad to know it would all be okay.

"Let us head back, we are not needed here," Duncan said, placing his hand on Merida's soldier. She nodded and turned to head home at last.

When they reached the castle gates, Queen Elinor and her brothers greeted them.

"Yer alright, oh mother and me brothers!" Merida called out upon seeing them; excited to see they were all alright.

"And they were quite the terror," Queen Elinor said, "They terrorized the men here and trapped quite a few…And managed to recruit a few boy to their cause." The two women laughed and the triplets looked indignant. Duncan stood to the side, letting the family have their reunion.

Things looked bright once more for the clans of Scotland.

**A/N: And…the end! Wow, took me **_**one**_** day to write this. Impressive, but it wasn't as long as the last chapter…Oh well, it turned out decently. Hope y'all have enjoyed this story, and stayed tuned for future stories! *waves goodbye***


End file.
